The present invention relates generally to a ladder rack, and more particularly to an apparatus and method for loading and unloading ladders onto/from vehicles.
Ladders and sometimes other large pieces of equipment are often transported by motor vehicles, such as utilizing racks mounted to the roofs of service or work vehicles, including vans and trucks. The loading and unloading of ladders and other equipment from roof-mounted racks requires awkward lifting of heavy, cumbersome ladders which may result in damage to vehicles and ladders or strain and injury to persons attempting to load or unload the ladders.
Numerous devices have been developed and used for receiving and securely storing ladders for various purposes including stationary storage or for transportation. Such devices address a number of considerations that are unique to storing and securing ladders. For example, since most ladders are bulky and long regardless of their weight, it is difficult to store a ladder in many locations, particularly upon vehicle roofs. Moreover, the large size and heavy weight of many ladders can make ladder lifting, manipulation, and other movement during storage a difficult and dangerous process. Several ladder racks have been developed to address these problems. However, such ladder racks are typically complex, expensive, and bulky.
Although the storage of ladders in any situation involves some challenge, vehicular applications are particularly problematic. Many conventional vehicle ladder racks require the user to lift the ladder some distance to place the ladder on the rack. This process can be difficult especially when only one person is trying to lift and manipulate a heavy and/or long ladder onto a ladder rack. Other vehicle ladder racks require manipulation of the ladder itself after a ladder has been loaded on the rack. Such ladder racks are designed to provide for ladder storage on top of a vehicle or otherwise in a high position on the vehicle. The additional weight of the portion of the ladder rack that has to be manipulated together with the weight of the ladder after a ladder has been loaded thereon increases the total weight that a user of the rack has to manipulate.
Thus, there is a need for a ladder rack that can be used in vehicular applications that is easy to use and provides for easy ladder loading/unloading and access. Further, there is a need for a ladder rack that can be easily manipulated to move a ladder between ladder storage and loading/unloading positions.